Truth or Dare?
by AliasStars
Summary: It was slightly innocent at first, but the dares just got naughtier and naughtier until... YURI. GIRLxGIRL. GUMI/RIN. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.


"I came."

Len and Kaito were playing cards, but they set them down as Rin casually walked over, sitting next to Len.

"Hm," Len issued a small smile, kissing her on the head. "You did." Kaito eyed the petite girl, whose shorts were _very..._short.

"My sister can talk to yours while we finish up," he suggested quickly, pointing to Gumi's room. He didn't want to embarrass himself, staring at Len's sister like that.

Len looked at him curiously, nodding as Rin took off.

"Your sister...Len, she's a cutie. Does she have a boyfriend yet?"

"Not yet...But Kaito...Isn't your sister...?"

Kaito grinned. "Yes."

_Truth or Dare?~_

"Gumi!" Rin called, opening Gumi's door.

Gumi looked up, a smile crossing her face. A very mischievous smile.

"Ah, Rin! Hi! Do you want to play Truth or Dare?"

"Oh...Sure..." Rin smiled, bouncing up to her and hopping onto her bed.

For as long as she could remember, Gumi had had a serious crush on the blonde. Her sunny smile. Her innocent azure eyes. Her honey-colored hair, swept up with a bow.

"Truth or Dare?" Gumi asked, picking up a book. (She hid the title from Rin- It was called _Dirty Dares for the Adventurously Naughty.) _

"Um...Dare!" Rin said brightly.

Gumi reached beneath her bed, where all her Dare items were stored (hey, she liked to have fun with herself) and pulled out whipped cream. Deftly, she swirled it neatly on two fingers on her hand and held it out to Rin.

"Lick it off."

Rin stared, bewildered, at the girl.

"What?"

"You heard me...Unless you're _chicken," _Gumi taunted. Rin blushed, coming forward and sliding her tongue gently along Gumi's fingers.

"Get into it," Gumi said softly. "Come on." She got up and locked the door, and then came back and sat on her bed. "Go on."

Rin licked the whipped cream off, sucking and even nibbling gently on Gumi's fingers.

_Major _turn-on.

Gumi smiled and wiped her fingers off neatly with a paper towel.

"All right- Your turn."

"Truth or dare, Gumi?"

"Truth." Gumi said after a moment.

"Um...Who was your first boyfriend?" Rin asked sweetly, scooting closer to Gumi.

"Never had one," Gumi said absentmindedly. "Truth or dare?"

"Oh...Dare!"

"Adventurous, aren't you?" Gumi chuckled, and Rin smiled to the bed. "All right...Um... Take off your shirt!"

Rin almost choked. "WHAT?"

"You heard me," Gumi drawled. "Do it, Rin!"

Rin, blushing madly, pulled her shirt over her head, revealing a cream-colored bra and her stomach, looking oh so soft...

"Good girl," Gumi said. "Okay...Um...Dare."

Rin smirked. "Um, yell 'I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT' really loudly!"

It was Gumi's turn to blush. She did so, and Rin cackled.

"YOU ARE NOT! Kaito yelled from downstairs.

The girls burst into hysterics, grabbing pillows to silence themselves.

"Oh, god." Rin laughed. "Truth!"

"If you had to kiss me or Len, who would you choose?"

Rin stopped and looked at her strangely. Her eyes pierced Gumi, and then she smiled, almost shyly.

"You."

_Well... At least I got picked over her brother._

"Okay!" Gumi said briskly. "Truth!"

"Do you like me? Or pretend to like me?" Rin asked, seeming a little downcast.

"Rin...I don't like you." Gumi said dryly. Rin looked up, her eyes hurt. "I _really _like you."

The smile from the other girl put the sun to shame. "Okay. Dare!"

"Handcuff your hands to the headboard of my bed!" Gumi smirked. Rin sighed, clicking her hands to the bed. Thankfully, they had long chains, so she could easily sit.

"All right," she stuck her tongue out. A weird feeling rose in her stomach. Topless, and handcuffed to the bed... What did she want? Hm... "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Um...Tell Len that you're deeply in love with him."

"Oh, _GAWD!" _Gumi snickered, racing downstairs. The two looked up at her expectantly. "L-Len...I'm...D-Deeply in love with you."

"Nice try, Gumi." Len looked back at his cards, looking bored. "I know for a fact you're deeply in love with my sister."

Gumi choked. "Is it that obvious?"

"Sorry, sis." Kaito said pointedly.

Gumi rolled her eyes. "You both _suck!" _She yelled as she stomped upstairs.

Rin looked up as Gumi shut the door and locked it.

Fuming, she flopped onto the bed. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Make out with me for twenty seconds." Gumi didn't care anymore. So what if Rin found out? But to her surprise, Rin shyly looked up from beneath blond eyelashes.

"Okay."

She leaned forward, mashing her lips gently against Gumi's. As Gumi weaved her tongue over the younger girl's, a light moan escaped Rin's mouth. She pressed herself against Gumi, letting the older girl trace teasing shapes into her porcelain skin. _God, _she wanted Gumi so badly...

But to her disappointment, Gumi moved back. "Uh-uh-uh. Only twenty seconds."

Rin pouted. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Gumi answered, her voice gentle.

"Are you in love with me, Gumi?"

Gumi looked up at Rin, her eyes shining with sincerity. "Yes, Rin. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you," Gumi breathed, leaning closer, "Love me back?"

"No..." Rin said, looking sad. Gumi looked crushed, but a smile spread across Rin's face. "I _really _love you back."

Gumi almost squealed and glomped her right there, but instead, a smirk crossed her face. "Dare."

Rin raised an eyebrow. "Take off your shirt and pants."

Gumi almost eagerly obliged, throwing off her green blouse and her pants. Rin lay back, smiling up at her 'girlfriend.' "Dare."

"Let me touch you for a minute... And you can't protest."

Rin gasped, biting her tongue. "Okay."

Gumi's slim hands traced her hips, stroking over and over. One hand moved up, slipping beneath the bra just a bit, enough to draw circles against Rin's skin. The other hand ran teasingly up the inside of Rin's leg, tickling her thighs. A shiver ran through Rin, and a moan escaped her lips. Gumi grinned, one hand sliding into the shorts. Her hand slipped into Rin's panties and her other hand gently scratched her thighs.

Rin gasped, arching upwards. _More more more more more-_

"Time's up," Gumi giggled. In despair, Rin pouted angrily. "Truth."

"_Chicken," _Rin mumbled.

Gumi's eyes flashed and she gave her love a dangerous look. "Fine. Dare!"

Rin smirked. "Remove your panties~"

Gumi glared at Rin and slowly shed her panties. "Happy?"

"Very. Dare!"

"All right, Rin. You're asking for it! This is two parts. First, take your shorts off without using your arms. If you give up, then I get to do whatever I want to you."

Rin nervously looked down. She had a belt...

Her legs twisted as she moved onto her stomach, kicking to try to loosen the fabric. It 'centimeter'ed down and Rin groaned, pressing against the bed.

"Give up?" Asked Gumi with a malicious smile.

"Never." Rin scowled, body arched as she struggled to get the shorts off. "Fine." She collapsed in tired defeat.

Suddenly, she gasped. Gumi's stomach was pressed to her back, her nimble fingers gliding into Rin's shorts. She pulled the denim material down. She forced Rin against the bed, her fingers flirting with Rin's sensitive womanhood. Her thighs caressed Rin's, and the other hand went beneath Rin's bra.

Seriously aroused now, Rin whimpered with longing as Gumi thrust two gentle fingers _barely _into Rin, sliding them in and out. She was teasing poor Rin, and she knew it.

"Ohhhh...Gumi...P-Please!" Rin closed her slim legs around Gumi's hand. Gumi panted, nipping Rin's neck with gentle kisses.

"Do you want me?" Gumi murmured into her ear. "Beg for me, _Rin."_

"Please...G-Gumi..._Please!"_

Gumi forced her fingers fully into Rin, back and forth. Rin moaned, her head going back. Gumi flipped onto her side, Rin against her, and thrust their hips together.

"Oh..._Gumi!"_

"Rin...!" Gumi panted.

"I'm gonna..._Ah...AHHH!"_

White splashed everywhere, all over Gumi's fingers. Gumi curiously brought them to her mouth and tasted. After a moment, she smiled. Rin beamed from beneath her, letting herself snuggle against her lover.

"Sweet~"

"Gumi..." said Rin pointedly. "It's your turn."

They played for the next hour, laughing, romping, and kissing.

Outside, Len and Kaito raised eyebrows at each other and shrugged, pointedly avoiding the other's red face.

"War or Go Fish?"

"War."

They shared embarrassed grins and went back downstairs.


End file.
